Destino
by DuranDuran
Summary: Fanfic de Devilman Lady. Jun disfruta de su nueva vida libre de conflictos y de peleas. Sin embargo, nuevos enemigos y uno del pasado llegan para enfrentarla de nuevo. CONTENIDO YURI JunxOC


**DESTINO**

**NOTA:** Devilman Lady (o Devil Lady) es pertenencia de Go Nagai. La inclusión de nuevos personajes si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**De la nueva vida**__**…**_

Era un excelente día.

El sonido rítmico del reloj alarma, le despertó inmediatamente. Su mano se movió lentamente hacia el dichoso aparato y con leve movimiento, la apago inmediatamente.

Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, sale entre las sabanas. Su cabellos negros ligeramente alborotados, cubren su agotado rostro.

Bostezó fuertemente mientras estiraba su brazos para poder desperezarse. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia las persianas que cubrían el ventanal de su dormitorio. Finalmente, con un movimiento de muñeca, se hizo la luz en su dormitorio.

-Parece que será soleado.-dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos ante el intenso golpe de luz que entro. Luego de frotárselos, pudo observar con claridad el sitio. En el ultimo piso de los apartamentos, podía ver todo lo que pasase. Pudo ver a los escolares salir de algunos edificios. De el hombre de negocios que siempre salía apurado a su centro de trabajo, con un trozo de pan en su boca. Un vecino a quien ya se había acostumbrado.

Pudo ver a la vecina de edificio del frente quien parecía tomar su desayuno y leer su periódico.

Pudo ver a las escolares correr por las calles, apresuradas para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Sin duda ya estaba acostumbrada a sus inusuales, pero agradables vecinos.

-Será un buen día.-dijo ella. Observó por última vez su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora.

7:30

Y con ello, entró rápidamente a la ducha.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos oscuros sumamente rebeldes, manejaba su bicicleta por las calles. Llevaba una pantalón verde olivo con una chaqueta del mismo color. Una camiseta negra estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras llevaba consigo un maletín. 

Manejó rápidamente hasta llegar a un edificio. Un largo edificio corporativo.

Estaciono su preciado vehículo en donde se encontraban las demás y se aseguro asegurarla, para evitar que se llevaran su herramienta de trabajo. Caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada principal y ahí fue recibida por un hombre en traje.

-"Hola Satoshi".-dijo ella con una jovial sonrisa.- "¿Cómo estas?".

-"Hola Jun"-. Contestó el con la misma sonrisa.- "Estoy bien. Llegas tarde ¿Eh?"

-"Sí lo sé."-. contestó con una leve sonrisa.- "Es que me quede dormida. Dormí tarde ayer".

-"Pero niña, ya sabes que no es bueno trasnocharte, le hará daño a tu salud".- Contestó el hombre con un tono paternal.

-"No te preocupes, Satoshi"-. Contestó ella.- "No volverá a ocurrir".

-"Esta bien"-. Dijo convencido.- "Por cierto, apresúrate porque Hitomi esta muy molesta".

-"Genial"-. Dijo con sarcasmo-. "La que me espera".

Así Jun entró a la recepción de la compañía. Una amplia recepción la cual sorprendía a cualquiera al ver las delicadas decoraciones doradas que tenía el lugar. Numerosas personas caminaban apresurados o conversando sobre sus proyectos. Lugares donde sentarse a descansar después del trabajo. Dos ascensores que hacían su trabajo, permitiendo no solo llevar seguros a sus pasajeros a su destinos, sino también dándoles una hermosa vista de alto edificio.

Casi al principio, una gran recepción. Tres jovencitas estaban sentadas en ella, pero solo una captó su atención.

-"¡Jun!"-. se escuchó. La jovencita tenía cabellos negros y unos lentes que adornaban sus ojos. Llevaba una especie de audifono-microfono sobre su oido. Una clara expresión de enfado estaba en su rostro.

Jun caminó con tranquilidad hacia ella mientras, se quitaba los guantes descubiertos en sus dedos.

-"Buenos días, Hitomi"-. Dijo ella con una jovial sonrisa, esperando que calmara a su ya iracunda amiga.

-"Nada de buenos días, Jun"-. Dijo algo ofuscada.- "Te has demorado diez minutos en llegar hasta aquí¿Qué te ha estado deteniendo?".

-"Calmate"-. Le dice ella mientras firma su cartilla de ingreso.- Solo que me quede dormida. Tuve algunas cosas que hacer la noche anterior y no pude dormir bien.

-"De todas formas no tienes excusa"-. Dijo la joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos y pretendía ignorarla.

-"Por favor, no te molestes Hitomi"-. Contestó haciendo una reverencia.- "Te prometo que no volverá a pasar¿de acuerdo?".

Hitomi le vió de reojo y finalmente suspiró.

-"Esta bien"-. Dijo al fin.

-Gracias.

-Pero, sé más precavida la próxima vez.- dijo ella alcanzándole una especie de colgante.

-Sí, lo haré-. Respondió colocándose el colgante sobre su cuello.

_**JUN FUDOU**_

Mensajería

Límite de entrada "2"

-Dejaré mis cosas-. Mencionó.

-Bueno, será mejor que te apresures-. Dijo Hitomi sentándose, un poco más calmada.- El equipo esta esperando que les lleves el café de todas las mañanas.

-Es cierto-. Dijo ella acordándose de la hora.- No te preocupes lo haré.

Con ello, Jun se dirigió a uno de los pasillos del gran edificio. Saludando a los demás trabajadores, entró en una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban los casilleros del personal de apoyo. Abrió el suyo y dejó ahí su maleta y chaqueta.

Salió nuevamente del pasillo y del edificio, dirigiéndose a la cafetería que se encontraba a poca distancia del centro de trabajo.

Al entrar vio unas cuantas personas en las mesas, tomando lo que sería el desayuno. Algunos tomaban sus bebidas en la barra, en medio del calido ambiente que ofrecía el local. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de la madera más fina, con un hermoso acabado, los suelos estaban tapizados de una alfombra roja bastante acogedora y el ambiente olía al café tan preciado por sus clientes.

Se acercó a la barra donde se encontró con una hombre de mediana edad que, al verla, sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Jun!-. Dijo el.- Ya era hora que llegarás. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Perdóname Ichiro. No pude dormir bien. Me desperté muy tarde.

-¿Algo te ha estado preocupando?-. Preguntó al preocupado, dejando a un lado el vaso que secaba con la pequeña tela blanca.

-No te preocupes-. Le contestó.-No es nada de eso. Supongo que no me sentía bien. Estuve trabajando hasta tarde.

-Pues deberías descansar un poco más. No es bueno que estés haciendo tanto esfuerzo.- le decía mientras colocaba los vasos en su sitio.- Y dime ¿quieres el café de siempre?

-Ah…sí, por favor.- Contestó Jun recordando.

-Esta bien…-dijo el.- ¡Madison!

De repente, alguien respondió al llamado. Detrás de la puerta del personal de cocina, salió una jovencita de cabellos rubios ondulados. Jun notó los intensos ojos azules. Su sonrisa ligera, le hacía verse casi angelical. Llevaba el uniforme de una camarera, pero ¿cómo nunca la había notado?

-Jun…-comenzó Ichiro.- Ella es Madison. Es mi nueva camarera. Estará a tu servicio, puedes pedirle el café que quieras a ella.

-Encantada de conocerte.-dijo la jovencita con una leve sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente…-contestó Jun observándola. Sin duda había captado toda su atención.

-Bueno, te la dejo.- Dijo Ichiro retirándose.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Probablemente, era Jun la que había provocado ese silencio. Madison probablemente estaba esperando la orden de Jun, pero la mujer solo se quedo observando con cierta timidez la figura de la jovencita.

-Y…bueno…¿Qué deseas que te de?-. Preguntó Madison.

-Eehh…, solo el café.- Contestó inmediatamente.

Madison asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Jun solo pudo observar como esta desaparecía y regresaba con cuatro vasos de café en una pequeña caja que los mantenía estable.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…cómo has sabido que yo…?

-El Sr. Ichiro me lo hizo saber. Estabas algo distraída así que…

-Lo lamento-. Dijo algo apenada.- Bueno, muchas gracias…Madison.

-De nada…Jun.

Amabas chicas solo se quedaron observándose. Finalmente, Jun bajo su mirada hacia el paquete y cogió con cuidado. Camino lentamente hasta apartarse de la rubia. De vez en cuanto, en su salida, daba algunas miradas a la rubia, quien parecía también, haberse quedado intrigada con la extraña cliente.

Jun sonrió y se despidió con un leve ademán.

Regresó inmediatamente a las oficinas. Caminó casi automáticamente hasta su destino. Tomo un elevador y llegó a uno de los pisos. Un sitio lleno de oficinas y constante papeleo.

Los 'Laboratorios Ceben' eran conocidos por sus grandes trabajos en lo que era ingeniería genética. Era un gran edificio que contenía desde oficinas, hasta largas salas de laboratorio. Dichos laboratorios solo podían ser accedidos por el personal especializado en la materia, por lo que Jun estaba impedida de ingresar.

Caminó por los pasillos. Algunos de los trabajadores le saludaron cordialmente. Finalmente, llegó a una pequeña oficina. En ella, encontró a cuatro personas. Parecía que uno estaba explicándole a los demás una especie de estadísticas. Parecía bastante enérgico, pero al parecer, sus compañeros no estaban tomándolo muy enserio.

El hombre que explicaba la vio y le pidio que se acercara. Jun sonrio y abrió la puerta.

-Ya era hora que llegaras-. Dijo uno de ellos. Un hombre de traje negro y corbata roja. El mayor de los cuatro.- Te has tardado un poco.

-Lo lamento, Sr. Sawada.- Dijo Jun mientras dejaba el paquete en la mesa.

-Déjala en paz Hitoshi.- Dijo la única mujer de los cuatro, una mujer un poco más joven que el primer hombre.- La pobre chica debe tener más cosas que preocuparse.

-Sí, Rie. Además no esta muy retrasada-. Dijo otro de ellos. Llevaba un traje al igual que los otros.- Solo demoró unos minutos. Además, Ken nos estaba entreteniendo.

-Oye, no tienes que ser tan severo, Sotaro.- Dijo el hombre que explicaba la estadística. Al parecer era el más joven de los cuatro.

Ellos cuatro controlaban un pequeño departamento encargado de realizar todo tipo de trabajo administrativo y generalmente se encontraban enfrascados en problemas de contabilidad y marketing.

Al más joven, Ken, era tratado como un chico sin experiencia. Y era obvio que los otros cuatro lo utilizaban cuanto querían.

-¿Y cómo has estado Jun?-. Preguntó Rie.

-He estado bien, señora.

-Espero que no estes desvelándote.- Dijo Hitoshi.- Pareces algo cansada.

-No es nada de que preocuparse-. Contestó.

-Sería una pena que ese rostro tan precioso se arruinara-. Comento Sotaro.- Tienes material para ser una modelo.

-Sí…seguro-. Contestó. Su carrera de modelo había quedado atrás. A raíz de 'La Caída', Jun ya no buscó ser una modelo una vez más. Las personas que le habían ayudado con posterioridad, ya no lo haría. Su agente probablemente ya no estaría en el país, así que ya no podría contar con su apoyo.

Prefirió dejarlo al olvido.

-Espero que puedas encontrar algo bueno en este trabajo.- Comento Hitoshi.

-Claro que sí. He encontrado personas maravillosas como vosotros-. Contestó con honestidad.

-Oh, entonces que te parece si salimos?- Preguntó un emocionado Ken.

-No creo que quiera pasar el rato con un muchachito malcriado como tu.- Contestó Rie.

-Es cierto-. Continuó Sotaro con una sonrisa.- No puedes ni cambiarte los pañales, bebé.

-Realmente estas buscándote una paliza-. Dijo el chico bastante ofuscado. Todo los demás solo se rieron.

-Bueno…-. Jun continuó-. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Espero que les agrade el café.

Los demás agradecieron el trabajo de Jun y le desearon buen día.

Finalmente Jun regresó hacia la entrada, donde seguro Hitomi le tendría más trabajos.

* * *

Salía con su bicicleta. Desidió no montarla aun, puesto que había muchas personas caminando alrededor, así que no quería tener un accidente con una de ellas. 

Vió sus caras. Todas parecían normales. Gente apurada. Gente alegre. Gente triste.

Sin embargo…

En medio de todos, había los llamadas 'bestias'. Los mestizos. Los impuros.

Se rió ante esto.

Ya no eran impuros. Al fin y al cabo había peleado por cada uno de ellos. Por los puros e impuros. Pero, nada era cierto ni fijo. La gente caminaba en la misma direccion, al lado de estos seres 'imperfectos'.

_Qué importa…_

_El humano es el más imperfecto…_

Dio una vuelta ala esquina y vió la cafetería. De ella salía una jovencita de cabellos rubios. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta color marrón que cubría su uniforme. Tan solo llevando una simple falda azul.

-Oh…hola-. Saludo la rubia al ver a Jun.

-…Hola.- Dijo ella.- ¿Sales de tu trabajo?

-Sí así es-. Contestó la jovencita mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguída por Jun-. ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?-. Preguntó Madison, observando a Jun.

-Vivo en la 'Colina'.

-¿En serio? Yo también vivo ahí-. Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Pues nunca te he visto.

-¿En que parte vives?

-En el edificio más alto.

-Pues yo estoy en el edificio que esta casi al iniciar la colina.

-Ah pues, por eso no puedo verte-. Dijo Jun con una leve sonrisa.- Sales antes que yo.

-¿Acaso duermes hasta tarde?-. Preguntó Madison con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que se me pegan las sabanas al cuerpo.

Las dos se rieron. Con ello, quitaban un poco la tensión que había entre ambas.

-¿Y estudias?

-Sí, pero estoy trabajando en estos momentos de vacaciones.

Jun asintió y siguieron caminando. Su regular viaje de media hora, había terminado en una larga pero agradable hora. Nunca pensó que podría interactuar con tanta facilidad, después de 'La Caída', con las personas. La joven rubia, había sido bastante agradable y confiable, que Jun no pudo evitar contarle algunas cosas personales, por supuesto que la rubia también lo hizo.

-Si trabajas ¿cómo puedes vivir en un sitio tan acomodado.- Dijo Jun mirando el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Madison.

-Tengo mis secretos...-. Contestó con una sonrisa. Pensó que talvez la jovencita hacía otros 'trabajitos' que probablemente a Jun no le gustaría saber.

-Oh…- Jun bajo un poco la mirada y ladeó su cabeza.

-¡No, No! No es lo que piensas-. Inmediatamente, Madison sacó a Jun de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes…Yo…en realidad lo lamento si es que te hice creer que yo…estaba pensaba pensado que hacias…eso.

La rubia asintió y también bajo la mirada. Estaba tan confundida.

-Bueno…será mejor que me valla…-. Culminó Jun con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa.

-Esta bien-. Respondió la jovencita.- Espero verte pronto.

Jun asintió con timidez y siguió caminando, algo decepcionada por su pronta partida.

La rubia la vio algo cabizbaja. Así que le llamó.

-¡Jun!

Ella tan solo volteo.

-Espero verte…

Jun sonrió ante la confesión.

-A mi también.

Con ello, Jun llegó a su casa. Caminando con un poco más de seguridad, sé quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Caminó por el pasadizo al entrar dejó su mochila sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina junto con sus llaves.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación donde se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama.

Sin duda eran tiempos pacíficos.

No habia peleas.

No había guerras.

No había nada.

Y ahora la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad.

Sonrió

Lo unico que deseaba en esos momentos era volver a ver a esa adorable jovencita de cabellos rubios.

* * *

** Roar18-****Duran17:**

Pondré así este nick, porque es el que más utilizo (de hecho tengo fanfics con ese nick, no sé por qué tuve que crear dos)

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque dudo mucho ya que es el primero. Por el momento estara en ese 'rating', pero cuando llegué la hora del lemon (si es que lo hay), entonces pondré las advertencias necesarias para que menores de edad no se sientan despues 'confundidos'. (ya saben niños o niñas)

Puede que tenga una mezcla de Demon Lord Dante (o Mao Dante), pero trataré que no sea mucho porque no he visto bien esa serie.

En estos momentos voy declarando que me he vuelto una escritura de fanfics de contenido Yuri, así que me verán haciendo otros por ahí.

Espero sus reviews

Cuidense


End file.
